Music of My Heart
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: Yusei is a famous singer in a cool band. Jack is a famous Turbo Dueslist. What would happen when they collide?
1. Chapter 1

Music Of My Heart

This is a multichapter fic. I will update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or the characters within. They are owned by their respective owners. This is a fan fic and nothing more. Please support the official release.

This has Jack/Yusei boy love. If you don't like don't read.

Yusei Fudo sighed as he glanced over the KaibaDome. The stadium lights lit up like stars. He was standing on the stage in the middle of the arena. It was close to midnight. Rehearsals were over about an hour ago, but he liked being alone. It gave him time to think. He gave him inspiration for songs. Other times he would be on his DWheel, racing through the streets of Neo Domino City with his bandmate and best friend, Crow Hogan.

Right now, he wanted to be alone. He needed to gather his thoughts for tomorrow night's performance. He, Crow, Bruno, and Sherry has rehearsed for hours tonight and Yusei's voice was sore and his fingers were numb from playing his guitar. Plus, he had a lot on his mind. He sat down at the edge of the stage and his legs were dangling over the edge. Tomorrow night he and his band, "Stardust" after his favorite card, will be performing onstage before the duels begin. Plus, he would be dueling against Jack Atlas, the Champion, and his team. Yusei had knots in his stomach. He played the game with his friends for fun, but to do it professionally and in front of so many people, was another thing.

Yusei pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. He was in the middle of writing a new song. He sighed.

"What the hell was I thinking?" he asked himself as he read the lyrics to his half written, half thought out song. He wanted to write a song about love. Yes, a love song. Love songs are so popular now. Love songs were topping the charts right now, and Yusei and Stardust hadn't done one yet. But Yusei doesn't know about love. He has never fallen in love with anyone before in his life. He has seen Sherry and Bruno fall in love right before his eyes, but he never knew what it felt like to fall in love. "Why would I even bother to write something I know about?" he thought as he closed his eyes.

Then he heard the roar of an engine. He jumped up and looked as he noticed a shining white DWheel drove up to the starting point on the track. Yusei went down to see who it was that was on the track this time of night. When he got close enough he gasped.

There he was, Jack Atlas, the Champion, sitting on his DWheel. He placed his gloved white hands on his helmet and slipped it off. Under the moonlight, his blonde hair shined and his violet eyes shined. Yusei's breath was caught as he looked on. Jack sighed as he looked up at the night sky. He had a terrible feeling inside of him. Jack was the champion, the King of turbo duelists, and he had a fortune in his bank accounts, but none of it mattered to him. What was the point of enjoying it if there wasn't anyone to enjoy it with him. Lately, it was bothering him. He has never fallen in love before since….. he's seen his assistant and her biker cop boyfriend many times before but he has never found anyone he wanted to be with. No one interested him at all. He thought there was something wrong with him.

Yusei just stared at the man. He knew who Jack Atlas was and he wanted to meet him sometime before the next night's duel. But he never thought he would feel this way. He couldn't stop staring at him. He felt a lump in his throat and there were butterflies in his stomach. Wait, butterflies in his stomach? He suddenly looked around for a place to get away before Jack notices he was staring at him or noticed he was there. He started to run. Then he slipped, tripped on a cord and fell.

"Ow!" he cried out as he landed on his bottom. Jack glanced up and noticed the cry and saw someone fall down. "Damn it, these fricking paparazzi are always sneaking in here to get some pics of me? I wish they would leave me alone once in a while!" he thought angrily as he climbed off his DWheel and went over to see who was spying on him.

"I swear, if that was a photographer, I am going to kick his ass!" he said angrily as he walked over to him. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Yusei tried to get his ankle untangled from the cord. The cord ran through the grounds and up the stadium. How Yusei didn't noticed it before was beyond him as he cursing to himself while trying to get his ankle free.

"You're not a photographer," Jack said as he realized who it was that was sitting on the ground. Yusei looked up and gasped as he saw who was standing over him. Jack recognized the man that was there. It was there. It was Yusei Fudo, the leader of his favorite band, "Stardust". "Why is he here? And damn, where did he get those beautiful eyes?" Jack thought as he looked into Yusei's blue eyes.

"Huh? Photographer? No, I'm not." Yusei said as he felt like crawling under a rock and hide there. This was the most embarrassing moment in his life. But he couldn't stop staring at the tall pale skinned man and his blonde hair that was standing in front of him. Jack realized his dilemma and bent down to help him.

"Here, let me help," he said as he grabbed the cord and gently untangled Yusei's ankle. One moment later, his ankle was free. Jack grabbed Yusei's hands and helped him up.

"Thank you," Yusei said.

"What may I ask you are you doing out here at his time of night?" Jack asked.

"Me? Well, you see my band was done rehearsing and I needed some fresh air, so I stayed behind and I was trying to write a song and…" Yusei stammered. "Damn it, why am I so nervous? What is wrong with me?" he thought.

"Yes, I know your band, Stardust, right? I hate to sound like a fanboy, but I like your music. I listen to it every single day." Jack admitted, smiling a little bit. Yusei's breath hitched as he heard that. "Jack Atlas knows me and my band? Yes!" Yusei thought as he smiled. Jack noticed Yusei holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" he asked. Yusei looked down and saw the paper in his hand.

"Oh well I was writing a song, and this is the best I got so far," he answered, holding it up. He looked at Jack in the eyes.

"Hey, do you wanna read it? I would like someone else's opinion on it. It might help me," he asked.

"Sure," Jack shrugged. Yusei handed him the piece of paper and Jack read it over.

After reading it," Jack looked up at him.

"Uh, hmm, well, is this a love song or something?" he asked. Yusei blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I was trying to write one, but it isn't coming to me right now, so I'm sorry if it is not too good," he answered. Jack looked at the words that were scribbled on the paper.

"Well, hmmm, yeah I can see that," he said. Yusei's face was turning red at the moment.

They sat down next to each other on this stage.

"I don't mean to pry but why was you on your DWheel at this time at night?" Yusei asked as he glanced over at Jack's DWheel.

"Well, I come out here at night after the duels are over and the fans leave, to clear my head and to be alone, I guess," Jack answered.

"Yeah I do that too sometimes," Yusei confessed. Jack looked at him.

"You love the nighttime, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. I love it," Yusei answered.

"I do too," Jack agreed.

"Cool I guess we have something in common," Jack said with a smile on his face. Then he looked at his watch.

"Crap, it is almost one in the morning I have to go," he said. He stood up. Yusei stood up too. Then he lost his balance and started to fall again. This time, Jack caught him and stopped him from falling.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, that was embarrassing, thank you," Yusei answered. Their faces were really close and they were looking at each other's eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Ok," Yusei agreed.

"Are you gay?" Jack asked. Then he realized he shouldn't ask that question. That was rude and just wasn't right of him to ask that.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that. I don't know where that came from," Jack apologized as he suddenly let Yusei go.

"No, it's ok. I am not asked that every day," Yusei said as he smiled when he noticed how Jack behaved. Then he leaned close to him.

"And to answer your question, yes I am," Yusei said with a smile as he turned and walked away. Jack's heart was fluttering in his chest as he watched Yusei walk away.

"I must get to know him better," he thought as he walked towards his DWheel.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Hey guys! Please rate and review! *hands brownies* I don't even care if they are good reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Music of My Heart Chapter Two

A/N: Blue here! Thanks for the reviews I get from here! They are really appreciated! *Hands out cookies* Anyway, Please rate and review on this fic and any other fics I wrote here!

Disclaimer: I do not(repeat) Do not own Yugioh 5Ds They are owned by their respected owners like Shonen Jump, Studio Gallop, TV Tokyo, Kazuki Tashashi, and others. This is a fanfic, nothing more. Please support the official release.

Chapter Two!

Yusei held his guitar in his lap and was playing it when he woke up this morning. He couldn't stop thinking about his chance meeting with Jack Atlas. For some reason, he just couldn't get him off of his mind. He looked around his hotel suite he and his band mates shared while they were here in Neo Domino City. It was nice, black leather couches and chairs, queen sized beds and there were crystal chandeliers hanging in almost every room. He had to admit it was much nicer than the apartments he once shared with Crow. He looked at the song he was trying to write that was lying on the table in front of him. He got the notes, melodies, and rhythm right. It was the lyrics that were hard.

"Hey Yusei," Crow yawned as he got out of his private bedroom in the suite.

"Hey," Yusei said as he looked up from his guitar.

"Man, are you still trying to write that song? You are not going to give up are you?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, I am trying to write this and it is driving me crazy," Yusei answered. He placed his guitar down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe Sherry and Bruno can help? After hearing them last night, I think they are really in love!" Crow joked, laughing. Yusei smiled. When he came back to the hotel site, he heard Bruno and Sherry in their private room, Sherry was screaming and crying out Bruno's name. He also heard thumping and squeaking of their bed. When he went to his own room, he was trying to block those sounds out, but then he started thinking about Jack. It was like Jack just popped in his head.

Meanwhile

Jack woke up with the young singer in his mind. He was even hard when he woke up. He thought he met a beautiful angel last night. His black hair with blonde highlights, his blue eyes that were amazing, and his thin yet muscular frame and his light tanned skin. He wanted to touch him, feel him, hold him, and kiss those sweet lips that teased him. He wanted to get to know him better. He wanted to see him again. He wanted him.

"Mr. Atlas, are you awake?" a female voice asked through the door. Jack got dressed quickly and opened the bedroom door. Mina, his personal assistant walked in.

"Do you think you are ready for tonight's duel?" she asked as she brought in a tray with a small vase with a flower in it, and a cup of coffee he would drink every morning.

"Who am I dueling against?" Jack asked. He was looking through his CD collection and found his "Stardust" CD.

"The band Stardust, I think you are dueling the lead singer Yusei Fudo," Mina answered as she looked over her clipboard. When she said his name, Yusei came into his mind. Jack wanted to see him so bad again. He almost let out a moan.

"Jack, are you okay?" Mina asked as she looked at him.

"Yes," he answered. No, I think I'm in love," he thought.

Later on that day…..

"It won't forever," Yusei sang as he and his other band mates played their instruments. It was the last notes of a song that Yusei wrote. He wrote about his father that died two years ago. It rained that day that his father died and it continued until the day after his funeral. Since then, whenever it rained, it reminded him of his father. His dad, Haskase Fudo, loved the rain. He said it reminded him of his late wife, Yusei's mother who died when Yusei was a baby. When he died, Yusei wanted to honor his memory by writing a song. That particular song became the band's number one hit and stayed at number one for weeks. Yusei smiled as he imagined his father standing there watching him.

"That was good, I think" Crow commented as he removed his guitar from his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so," Yusei agreed as he was excited about tonight's performance. He was going to see Jack again. And he was going to duel against him. He was so nervous and happy at the same time. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He wanted to see him so bad, he couldn't stand it. He started to think he was in love again. Is there really love at first sight? He used to think that only exists in fairy tales and romance novels. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Yusei checked his guitar over again. It was a light blue colored electric guitar that was a 6 string and it was agift form his father. Ever since he got it that Christmas, he was learning how to plat and played his songs and wrote songs with it. Sometimes he would sit for hours just plucking the strings.

"You sounded good," a familiar male voice said. Yusei jumped up from where he was sitting and looked up. There he saw Jack walk up to him. Yusei sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he said.

"Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry if I did," Jack replied as he was right in front of him.

"No, just surprised me that's all," Yusei said. Jack smiled at him.

"Wanna go for a walk? I was restless when I was sitting watching you rehearse," Jack suggested.

"You saw us rehearse? Wow, cool," Yusei replied as he looked into Jack's eyes.

"Oh my God! You're Jack Atlas! The Jack Atlas!" Crow exclaimed as he went up to them.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Jack asked.

"This is Crow, m best friend, and he also plays bass guitar," Yusei introduced them.

"Oh I see, hello Crow, nice to meet you," Jack said as he shook Crow's hand.

"I can't wait for our team to duel against your team tonight. They said you guys are the best," Crow commented.

"Yes, well, I can't to see you perform, it will totally make my night," Jack stated, smiling at him.

"Jack is a fan of our music," Yusei said.

"Really? Cool, now I know we are popular," he said as he was blushing and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes," Jack agreed.

"Well, I better go, I'm going to strategize my deck for tonight," Crow said . Then he turned to Yusei. "Are you gonna?"

"Well, actually I thought about going for a walk with Jack, he just asked me to," Yusei answered.

"Oh well, whatever you do, don't give away all out secrets," Crow joked as he walked away.

Jack and Yusei walked around the entire arena, the track, backstage, and arena seats, everywhere. Neither of them minded. They were talking and getting to know each other, laughed, told stories, and their feelings for each other grew.

"You know Jack, I really enjoy just hanging out with you," Yusei said as they finally sat down in the suites of the boxed suites in the arena.

"Me too, I was scared that you would freak out," Jack agreed.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Well, last night, I asked if you were gay, and then, I watched you perform, I was afraid you would think that I was a stalker or something," Jack answered.

"no, I don't think that. Believe me, I have had a stalker before, you are not acting like him," Yusei said.

"You did?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he would show up at my concerts, he would follow me everywhere. I would see him watching me and there was one close call," Yusei explained.

"What kind of close calls?" Jack asked. Yusei sighed.

"Well…..he…" he began.

(FLASHBACK)

Yusei was putting his guitar into its case. Stardust just got done performing a few songs at a local nightclub. It was a good night. They were paid very well. The fans were dancing, head banging, and having a good time. They had a good time too. Yusei was a little nervous. Someone was following hi everywhere. His stalker was a man named Placcido. Yusei doesn't know him but he would see him everywhere. He even followed Yusei to his home, his school, his favorite hangout, and watched his every moment. He confronted that person once before. He demanded to he would quit. Then he hasn't been seen since.

Just then Yusei heard a noise. He turned around.

"Who's there?" Yusei asked. Just then, he was slammed against a wall.

"Hey!" he demanded. Then his mouth was smothered with someone's else's. He tried to scream. He felt hands groping him. Placcido had his body against Yusei's.

"Stop it!" Yusei demanded.

"I wanted and waited for you long enough. Now, I will have you," Placcido said as he held Yusei there an feverishly placed kisses all over him.

"Please stop," Yusei pleaded. Placcido undid Yusei's pants an stuck his hand inside his underwear. Yusei cried out and struggled as hard as he could but it was no use.

"Hey! Get your fucking hands off of him!" Crow screamed as he ran up to them and grabbed Placcido and ripped him away from him. Yusei crumbled to the ground as Crow beat, kicked, punched Placcido. Then Placcido, with cuts, bruises, and blood coming out of his nose and mouth managed to run away.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Crow asked as he bent down to check his best friend.

(END FLASHBACK)

Yusei told Jack the whole story, every detail was not left. Jack was shocked and felt terrible for Yusei.

"I am so sorry you went through that," he said. Yusei's hands started to shake when he began to tell the story. Jack moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Then unexpectedly, Yusei leaned into his arms and laid his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack held him close.

"I wasn't sure if this is okay, is it?" Yusei replied.

"It's fine," Jack agreed, thrilled that he was here with him, now like this.

Then, Jack leaned close and kissed him. Yusei was surprised at first. Then he closed his eyes and leaned ino the kiss. They opened their mouths and kissed passionately. Slowly, they stopped for air.

"That was…nice," Yusei commented.

"I have to confess, I had felt something for you since I first met you last night," Jack confessed.

"I did too, I just didn't know what to do about it," Yusei confessed. Jack smiled.

"Good," Jack said. He hugged him.

"Would you go out on a fate with me, after the event, like go for coffee or something?" he asked. Yusei gasped. His first date, how he wished that his father was alive so he could tell him.

"Sure," Yusei agreed.

A/N: Awww, they are going on a date in the next chapter. Ain't that sweet? Does anyone have any ideas for their date? TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Music Of My Heart

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters. They are owned by their respective owners. Please support the official release.

A/N: Is it just me, or can anyone else picture Yusei as a singer?

Jack walked with Yusei to the backstage. Yusei's band members Sherry,(back up singer and keyboard player) Brno,(drums) and Crow (bass guitar and back up singer) were there, getting ready for the concert.

"Yusei! Where were you? We were waiting for you, man!" Bruno asked as he ran up to greet his friend and band leader.

"Me? I'm sorry, Bruno. I was with someone and the time had just gone away so fast I wasn't paying attention," Yusei apologized. Jack smiled.

"Ah Bruno, leave him alone, he's just having fun," Crow said smiling as he walked up and patted Yusei on the back.

"Oh my God, what the-Jack Atlas? What are you doing here?" Sherry asked as she met the said blonde in the eyes.

"I was walking Yusei by here so he can be with his band," Jack answered. Yusei smiled.

"Well, let's go," Crow said. Then Jack wrapped his arm around Yusei and pulled him close.

"See you tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, after the duel and concert," Yusei agreed.

"Good," Jack said.

After the concert, the duels were under way. Yusei and Jack's duel was last. Yusei and Jack were on the track, on their duelrunners. It was after the other duels were done.

"

"Well I must say, I like your duelrunner," Jack commented as he looked over Yusei and his duelrunner. HE was admiring Yusei's race suit and the bright red machine he was sitting on.

"Thanks, yours is cool, too," Yusei commented.

"Hey, how about we put a little wager on this duel?" Jack suggested.

"What kind of wager?" Yusei asked.

"If I win, we will go and do whatever I want to do on our date. If you win, we will do whatever you want, agreed?" Jack explained. Yusei smiled.

"Ok, agreed," he said.

"Duelists, begin your duel! Activate your Speed World 2 cards!" the announcer said.

Once their Speed World 2 cards were activated, Yusei and Jack took off on their duelrunners and sped off.

I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Yusei called out as he placed the card down.

"I summon Red Demon's Dragon in defense mode!' Jack said as he laid the his card face up. Yusei gasped as he saw the red and black dragon that was huge.

"Holy shit! That is one BIG dragon," Yusei said as he stared at it.

"Thank you, if you think that is big, you should see what else I have that is big, if you know what I mean," Jack said with a laugh. Yusei blushed at the comment.

"I summon Junk Warrior in attack mode and then I summon junk Schron, and now I'll snycho summon all three monsters to summon my dragon, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as all three of his monsters merged into a white and blue shimmering dragon. Stardust Dragon roared into life as it faced Jack's Red Demon's Dragon. Jack was in awe of the Stardust Dragon.

"Stardust, attack!" Yusei commanded as Stardust raised it's head and opened its mouth. A light shot out of its mouth.

"Red Demon, counter attack," Jack commanded as his said dragon opened its mouth. Then both attacks from the dragons hit halfway. It was a struggle of power and strength, and not to mention, endurance and the dragons fought over control. Then Stardust roared as its light beam shot through Red Demon's flames and hit the red and dragon head on. Red Demon roared as it disappeared from sight. Jack was shocked. He couldn't believe that his dragon was defeated. He watched as his life points went down to zero.

"Yusei Fudo wins tonight's duel!' Stardust Dragon defeated Red Demon's Dragon in a battle of will and strength and in the final moments. Let's give a hand for Yusei!" the announcer said through the microphone. Jack and Yusei parked their duelrunners and Jack was smiling as Yusei removed his helmet and climbed off his duelrunner.

"Well, I'm impressed, no one has ever beaten my dragon before. That is how I became the champion," Jack said as Yusei walked over to him. Jack removed his helmet.

"I hope this doesn't ruin things between us. I was hoping for us to….." Yusei began. Jack walked up to him and placed his finger on Yusei's lips to silence him.

"Sshh, don't even think about that, cause it won't," he said.

Yusei decided that they go on a nighttime picnic neat the bridge on their date. Jack thought it was different yet romantic at the same time. It was sweet and it touched his heart. Then he realized his feelings for him grew stronger. Yusei was definitely different from other people Jack knew in his life. Jack decided he liked different. After the picnic with the food that he prepared himself, Yusei wanted to share something with Jack.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Yusei said as he grabbed Jack's hand and led him to the edge of the bridge.

"Yusei! Be careful!" Jack exclaimed as Yusei was definitely too close to the edge. Yusei saw down on the edge and dangled his legs over the edge.

"It's okay, I hang out here all the time," Yusei explained. He pulled Jack down to his level. Jack sat down next t him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Do you know who built this bridge?" Yusei asked as he wrapped his arms around Jack.

"I think I heard Director Goodwin said it was someone named Dr. Fudo or something…wait a minute, are you related to him or something?" Jack replied.

"Yeah, he was my father," Yusei answered.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"After the major earthquake that split the city into two, my dad wanted to reunite the city with it's other half, the Satellite. But since the Satellite was too far away, the only solution he could come up with is to built this bridge," Yusei explained.

"I was from the Satellite. Believe me, it was very hard growing up in the Satellite before this bridge was built. But then once it was built, businesses and money started to come, and everything just became easier," Jack said. Yusei laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I come here a lot, it makes me feel close to him again, sometimes," Yusei said with a sigh.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Jack replied. Yusei nodded as he raised his head up.

"I can be a real dud, sometimes, I am starting to think this was a bad idea, you was probably thinking I would want to go to the bar or something, but instead I suggested we come here, I'm sorry. If there is another date, you pick the place," Yusei said. Jack lifted his chin up so Yusei can face him.

"Don't ever think anything bad about yourself, Yusei. I'm glad you brought me here, I don't like fancy bars, restaurants. To be honest. A lot of people always try to impress me with the finer things in life like money, fancy places, and they hide behind their fancy outfits, but they don't bother to try to get to know me, they don't share anything with me, all they see is this pretty face and they don't understand me, but you do, and plus,..I am having strong feelings for you," Jack confessed. Yusei smiled.

"I would be happy anywhere with you," Jack said.

Then he leaned in and kissed Yusei passionately. Yusei kissed him back and held him close.

Next chapter up soon.

AN: I know that this fic doesn't follow the exact storyline, but it fits here sort of.


	4. Chapter 4

Music Of My Heart Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the chararcters. This is a fanfic. Please support the official release.

A/N: YAY! CHAPTER FOUR!

Jack decided to take Yusei into the Satellite. Since Yusei grew up in Neo Domino City, he didn't know that much about the Satellite. All he knew was what his best friend Crow would tell him. Jack said he had some friends there who Yusei would love to meet and his friends would love to meet him. Yusei, wanting to spend as much time with Jack as possible, went with him, even though he was a little nervous. The stories that Crow told him and he remembered his father said about not going into the Satellite. They both said that the city was filled with crime, and it was dangerous to even stay there for a minute. From what Yusei knew, the Satellite was formed after the disaster. When his father built the bridge, he said it would be time for the two cities to be reunited.

_Flashback_

"_Why, Dad, is this project so important to you?" Yusei asked as he looked over his father's shoulders to look over the blueprints form the bridge. _

"_Because, Yusei, those people need us," Dr. Fudo answered. _

"_But why?" Yusei asked. Dr. Fudo smiled as he looked at his son. _

"_Because it is the right thing to do," he answered. _

"_Dad, people say that the Satellite is an evil place and the people are not worth saving," Yusei replied. _

"_Yusei, everyone was special, and everyone is worth at least trying to save, plus, you can judge a person or a place unless you really get to know them. You will never know what you will find." Dr. Fudo explained. _

_End Flashback_

Jack led Yusei to the center of the Satellite. Yusei was thinking about his dad as he was riding alongside with Jack. Yusei always thought his dad was a hero for reuniting the cities. He also wondered what his dad would think about him dating Jack Atlas and dating a guy for that matter. Yusei knew he was gay when he was in his teens. But, he never thought he would ever find someone he would be in love with. But, that is changing now.

When they finally parked their D Wheels, Yusei looked around. They were in a ghetto like neighborhood, with worn down old buildings, poor conditioned streets, and it definitely wasn't glamourous like the streets in Neo Domino. Yusei watched as Jack knocked on the door of a small built hideout looking place. Yusei admired those strong arms of Jack and wanted so bad to be held in those arms. He wanted Jack to hold him for hours.

"Hey Jack!" a small boy called out to him as he ran up to him.

"Rally!" Jack said as he knelt down and embraced the boy. Rally, a boy with long red curly hair with a hat with a smiley button pin and a long yellow dress on ran up to them. Yusei smiled at the boy. Rally looked up at him and was starstruck when he saw Yusei.

"Y-you're Yusei, Yusei Fudo! I love your music! I can't believe you are here and I…I am staring at you! Oh my gosh!" Rally said excitedly as he jumped up and down, squealing. Yusei laughed.

"Rally, this is Yusei, as you may know, and he's my well, date," Jack answered. Yusei felt a blush coming on.

"Whoa! I saw you deal Jack! And I saw you sing! I love you and your music! Can you sign my CD? Pleeeeeeeeease?" Rally asked. Yusei smiled.

"Rally!" Jack scolded.

"It's okay Jack, really. I don't mind at all, I love to meet my fans," Yusei replied.

"What is all this fuss about?" a male voice asked as he opened the door. A tall skinny teen with long black hair and was tied in a ponytail, wearing glasses, a vest, a long sleeve shirt, and shorts stepped out of the door. Jack smiled at him.

"Yusei, this is Nervlin, and I think Tank and Blitz are inside," Jack introduced him. Yusei smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you all," Yusei said as he, Jack, Rally, and Nervlin stepped out of the door. Jack smiled at him.

"Holy crap! It's Yusei Fudo from Stardust!" Tank said as Blitz stared at him wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Hey," Yusei said.

"Jack, where did you find him?" Nervlin asked.

"I met him and dueled him. Then I brought him here," Jack answered.

"Go get your CD and I give you an autograph," Yusei suggested sweetly to Rally.

"Okay!" Rally squealed as he disappeared.

"Hey do you think you can help me? I have been trying to learn how to play and I don't think I am doing so good," Blitz, the ne with the bandanna tied around his head asked as he pulled out a guitar.

"Sure," Yusei answered as he took the guitar and strummed the strings.

Later on that night, Yusei and Jack spent the night, with Yusei singing and playing the guitar, signing Rally's CD, and Tank scored some beer for them t drink. Yusei got to know every single one of Jack's friends and he really grew fond of them, especially Rally who sat on his lap. At almost 1 in the morning, everyone got tired.

"Hey, wanna spend the night here or I could take you back to your hotel, that is up to you," Jack suggested.

"I don't mind staying, it is late, I mean if your friends don't mind," Yusei agreed.

Jack and Yusei stayed in the room in the back when everyone went to bed. Yusei even helped tucking Rally into bed.

"That is nice of you to spend some time with them, it really meant the whole world to them," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around him.

"I don't mind," Yusei said. Then Jack took his hand and led him to the back bedroom.

A/N: To be continued…what do you guys think will happen in the next chappie? Hm?


	5. Chapter 5

Music Of My Heart Chapter Five

WARNING!: This chapter has LEMON/SMUT! If you like that, please don't read and if you do, you guys are nasty! Lol, jk Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, they are owned by their respective owners, this is a fanfic nothing more….Support the official release! But if I did…(evil thoughts)

Chapter five

Jack shut the door behind them. Yusei looked around the back bedroom. He was impressed. There was a queen sized bed, a full sized mirror, and a dresser drawer. There was a nightstand, with a barely lit lamp right next to the bed.

Then Jack came up right behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Yusei smiled and laid against his chest.

"I hope you don't mind, the crime here is so bad, I didn't want to risk you getting hurt or anything," Jack said.

"I don't mind," Yusei pointed out, "I really didn't feel like driving my Dwheel late at night anyway."

"This was my old room where I used to stay here in the Satellite," Jack said.

"I'm impressed," Yusei said, smiling. Then Jack turned Yusei around. He leaned close and kissed him. Yusei closed his eyes and kissed him back. To him, it felt right and natural for him to be there with him, just like this, in this moment.

"Yusei," Jack whispered as he finished the kiss, and hugged him, " I want you so bad, I want you to be in my life. I want you to be my lover." Yusei's eyes widened. "His lover? Me?" he thought.

"Please, Yusei, be mine, I want you to say you'll be mine," Jack replied as he looked into Yusei's blue eyes. Yusei looked and saw in Jack's eyes that no one else had for him, love. It made Yusei's knees buckle and his mouth dry and him anticipate with what, he wasn't sure. Yusei was never went anyone before, emotionally or physically. He didn't know what to do. Yusei never thought anyne would feel this way for him. He never thought he could ever be loved. He looked into his eyes again. Ah, what the hell?

"Yes, Jack I will," he barely whispered. Jack smiled and leaned down and kissed him again. Then, Jack laid Yusei down on the bed. He climbed on top of him.

"I hope this is not moving too fast for you," Jack said when he looked down at that sweet face of Yusei.

"No, I want this, you have no idea how lonely I have been," Yusei answered as Jack tugged at his shirt.

"Believe me, I do," Jack replied. Then, they unclothed each other. Jack looked down at the tight mscles and the tanned soft skin of him. Yusei looked up and admired the pale skinned muscular body of Jack. Then, he noticed Jack's manhood. It was huge! Yusei gulped and wondered if he could take that in. Jack noticed the nervous look in his face. He bent down and hugged him.

"Have you done this before?" he whispered. Yusei shook his head side to side.

"Are you sure you want to, because I can wait if you want," Jack asked.

"I'm sure, I'm ready, the thing is that I never be in this situation before," Yusei whispered. Then Jack reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He coaxed his fingers and bent down and kissed him. While he was kissing him, he slowly inserted a finger inside of him. Yusei gasped into his mouth and his eyes went wide as he felt the penetration. Yusei moaned and cried out as the finger wriggled and went deeper inside.

"Sshh, it'll be okay," believe me, if I didn't do this, the pain would be unbearable when I go inside of you," Jack explained softly as he started to slide another finger inside of him. Yusei cried out Jack bent down and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he scissored the fingers inside. Then Yusei moaned loudly as Jack hit his prostate.

"JACK! Oh my God!" Yusei moaned loudly as Jack kissed all over his lips, cheeks, and neck. Yusei spread his legs apart as Jack kept hitting his sweet spot that made Yusei see white. He thrust his hips upward.

"Jack…..I..need….you…..I need…." He began breathlessly.

"What do you need Yusei?" Jack asked, enjoying this moment where he has a chance to tease him.

"I…..uuuuuhhhhh…..mmmmmm…..ah..need you…" Yusei managed to say between moans of pleasure. Then, Jack removed his fingers and coaxed his manhood. Yusei watched and licked his lips. Then Jack slowly lifted Yusei's hips, and slowly himself inside of him. Yusei screamed but was silent when Jack smashed his lips with his. A few tears slipped from his eyes. Jack kissed them away softly.

"It'll be alright, the pain will go away," Jack promised as he thrust slow and soft until Yusei's muscles that surrounded him relaxed as he adjusted to him. Then Jack hit his sweet spot. Yusei let out a moan f pleasure as Jack went harder and faster.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Jack asked as he kissed him on the cheeks and neck.

"Y-yes…it does…..baby," Yusei moaned. Jack let out a little moan when he pounded him into the mattress., feeling Yusei's hot, tight entrance holding him, like an embrace. Yusei clung to him and moaned and thrust his hips upward, meeting Jack's thrusts. Then Jack buried his face in Yusei's neck and shoulder as he felt himself come.

Yusei felt his insides tighten harder and his felt himself about to climax.

"Jack, I'm…I…..aaaaaaahhhhh JACK!" Yusei screamed as he spilled his seed all over their chests and stomach. Jack grunted and let out a moan of pleasure when he reached his climax. He spilled his seed inside of Yusei. Jack finally collapsed on top of him.

They laid there for a moment, catching their breaths and letting their bodies calm down, Then, Jack gave Yusei a light peck on the lips before rolling off of him. Jack laid flat on his back while Yusei rolled to his side facing him. He moaned.

"Sore?" Jack asked. Yusei nodded. Then, he laid his head on Jack's chest while Jack wrapped his arm around him. They were quiet as Yusei started to drift into sleep.

"I love you Yusei," Jack stated. Yusei perked his head up and looked into those violet eyes. He smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too," Yusei said, feeling his heart constrict in his chest. He was so happy and content. Jack stroked his bangs. Yusei closed his eyes and laid his head back down.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Jack asked.

"No, but I am tired," Yusei answered. He smiled. "You were amazing, and I am so happy,"

"I am too," Jack said as Yusei drifted to sleep. He held Yusei close and closed his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…..WHEW! Finally, a lemon! Whatcha guys think? Please R&R!

Next chappie up soon. I wonder what would happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

Music of my Heart Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry for the late update! With my college homework swarming me, I couldn't get another update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds. They are owned by their respective owners. Please support the official release. Anyway, Thanks for the faves and the reviews! Please R&R! *hands out brownies for the patience!*

Chapter Six

Jack walked Yusei into his hotel lobby. They walked in hand in hand, not caring that if anyone people saw, stared, gaped, or anything. They took the elevator upstairs to Yusei's suite.

"Can I see you tonight?" Jack asked as they walked in the hallway towards his room while he was looking at him in the eyes.

"I love to, after I rehearse with them, ok?" Yusei agreed. Jack leaned to him and kissed him passionately. Yusei walked in after unlocking the door to the suite. He walked backwards with Jack towering over him and kissing him. Yusei was backed into a wall and Jack held him there. Yusei wrapped his arms around him.

"What if I can't wait until tonight?" Jack whispered. Yusei smiled.

"HEY YUSEI! There you are! I was worried sick when you didn't come back!" Crow barged in after hearing someone come in. Yusei and Jack pulled themselves away. Yusei blushed.

"I'm sorry. I well….we were busy…and the time just flew by…." Yusei stuttered. Crow remembered the scene he walked in. His blush grew more. Crow looked at him and looked at Jack, who rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. Then, he smiled.

"Looks like you two had a good time," he joked noticing Yusei's blush.

"Crow, come back to bed," a familiar voice called out. Then, the owner of the voice walked into the room. Yusei and Jack's jaws dropped and their eyes got big, so did Crow's.

"KALIN!" all three of them cried out.

Kalin was one of Jack's teammates and Crow, Kalin, and Yusei used to hang out together when they were in high school. Yusei and Crow haven't seen Kalin in two years. Crow and Kalin used to date while they were in school. Kalin became one of Jack's teammates and when Yusei and Jack dueled each other, Crow and Kalin dueled each other. When Jack and Yusei went on their date, Crow and Kalin hooked up for drinks and then…

All four of them were sitting at the dining room area in the suite, drinking coffee and sodas. Crow had a huge red mark on his neck. Yusei smirked and nudged him on his arm.

"Shut up," Crow said, blushing and smiling.

"So, Kalin, you knew Yusei and Crow for a long time, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yep, we met in middle school, we even dueled in high school. We called ourselves Team Satisfaction," Kalin answered. Then, he noticed Jack and Yusei were holding hands. "Who knew you were dating my best friend."

"I didn't know," Jack said smiling.

"So, Yusei, how is your dad?" Kalin asked. Then, Yusei had a sad look on his face.

"He passed away," he stated sadly.

"Oh, I see," Kalin answered, with a sad look on his face. "I'm truly sorry, he was a good man,"

"Thanks," Yusei said.

"So, are you guys an item now?" Crow asked. Yusei's face brightened. Then, Yusei looked at Jack who did a spit take on his coffee.

"Are we?" Yusei asked.

"From what I saw, I think so," Crow said. Jack smiled at him and winked at Yusei.

"Yes, we are," he said. Yusei smiled and massaged his hand with his thumb.

"I hope so, Jack for your sake, you deserve some happiness after what Carly put you through," Kalin thought.

One person witnessed Jack and Yusei walked in, holding hands and Yusei leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek. The man growled as he saw the smile on Jack's face.

"One day, Yusei Fudo, I will have you as my own," he growled as he followed the couple upstairs.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next ones will be longer. What did Carly do to Jack? What happened to Yusei's dad? Will Jack and Yusei be a happy couple? Will Crow and Kalin be together? Find out necxt time!


	7. Chapter 7

Music of My Heart Chapter Seven

Yay! I finally got this latest chapter! Whew! Sorry it took so long. I have an account in and I was busy with that. Anyway, here we go!

Chapter Seven

"So, after rehearsal, I can see you right?" Jack asked as Yusei walked him out of the hotel. Yusei smiled.

"I love to, I actually can't wait," Yusei answered. Jack smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Listen, about the well,….sex thing…." Jack began. Yusei's smile faded.

"Do you regret it, cause I don't." Yusei replied. He hung his head.

"Was I bad? I was..a virgin…and…." Yusei confessed.

"What? Really? No, you were well amazing, and actually I am honored to be your first, " he began, as he placed his fingers under Yusei and lifted his head so their eyes could meet, "I hope it wasn't too fast." Yusei smiled.

"It was amazing for me too," he agreed. Just thinking about it made a tingling sensation between his legs and his manhood grew hard a little.

"Yusei," Jack began, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yes Jack?" Yusei asked. His heart was fluttering out of control. His breath was hitched. He was in love.

"I love you," Jack stated. Yusei gasped.

"I am so glad you said that" Yusei began," Because I love you too." Jack then hugged him and picked him up and twirled him around.

"Jack! Put me down!" Yusei laughed. Jack kissed him and laughed. Jack kissed him and laughed as he set him down.

"See you tonight," Jack said as he gave Yusei a peck on the lips and walked away.

"See you," Yusei said.

"Aaaaawwwww, look who has a boyfriend," Crow teased.

"Shut up Crow," Yusei said. Kalin walked up next to him.

"He isn't the only one who has a boyfriend," Kalin teased and he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Crow smiled a HUGE smile. Yusei smiled too. Then Kalin frowned and haf a angry look on his face.

"Kalin, what is wrong?" Yusei asked.

"I don't like the way that one guy is looking at us," Kalin answered pointing.

"He's probably one of those gay haters," Crow shrugged. Yusei gasped and his eyes grew big as he slowly walked back, about ready to bolt.

"I-It's-It's him Crow!" Yusei exclaimed. Crow turned to look. Placcido was standing there, staring at Yusei, he had a dark look on his face and Yusei didn't like what he saw in his eyes, lust and anger.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE!" Crow screamed angrily and ran towards him.

Crow chased Placcido out of the back exit doors of the lobby.

"Come back here! You son of a bitch! I thought I made you leave Yusei alone!" Crow cried out as he chased Placcido out of the building. Kalin and Yusei followed him.

"CROW! STOP! What is going on?" Kalin asked as he caught up with him. "Why is he here? Why?" Yusei asked himself after he too caught up with Crow.

When they caught up with him, Crow was standing by himself and was breathing hard.

"Crow, what were you thinking? That person could've had a weapon on him!" Kalin asked as he wrapped his arm around him. Yusei met up with them. He and Crow looked at each other.

They both explained everything to Kalin when they went back. Kalin looked at them both. They even described what he did to Yusei that night in the club. When Yusei told his side of the story to Kalin, he wrapped his arms around himself, as if his arms can protect him from an unseen force. They even told Bruno and Sherry what happened.

"I thought that worthless piece of crap was in jail for stalking Yusei," Sherry said, sitting on Bruno's lap while Bruno looked concerned.

"I can't believe he showed up, here of all places," he agreed.

"Yusei, I think that it would be best if we found another place to stay for a while," Crow suggested.

"Hey, I have a big apartment, it is not as glamourous as this suite, and it is in a poor neighborhood, but it is nice, the neighbors are not bad, and it is a big apartment," Kalin offered.

"No, this is my problem, I think I will stay in my dad's house," Yusei stated, crossing his arms and he had a look of concentration on his face.

"That big house, I thought after his death, you would've sold it or something," Crow asked. Yusei looked at him.

"I can't. I had too many memories there and plus, it is a quiet place, and plus, it is private, in case I wanted to bring someone there," Yusei said, thoughtfully. Crow and Kalin smiled, Sherry rolled her eyes, and Bruno looked confused.

"Who exactly?" he asked. Everyone except Yusei face palmed.

Placcido was standing just outside his hiding place outside the hotel, far away enough from Crow. Just now, the images of Yusei and Jack, kissing, hugging, and holding each other and saying sweet nothings to each other going through his head. He too felt a tingling sensations between his legs and his manhood was growing into life. He smiled as he remembered Yusei under him. Squirming to get free and crying out. "You'll will be mine, Yusei," he thought.

Goodwin and Mina watched as Jack walked into the condo penthouse.

"Jack! Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Mina exclaimed as Jack walked and shook his jacket off. He sighed. Goodwin looked at him.

"Have fun on your date,Jack?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack answered. Goodwin smiled.

"Good, I hope you will see him again," Goodwin added as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"I plan to," Jack said. Goodwin remembered what Yusei looked like. He reminded Goodwin of his father, Dr. Fudo, his late best friend.

TO BE CONTINUED….. NEXT CHAPPIE NUMBER EIGHT WILL BE UP SOON! I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN.

Next chapter

More details about what Carly did and Yusei and Crow plan a surprise for their boyfriends…


	8. Chapter 8

Music of My Heart Chapter Eight!

YAY! FINALLY AN UPDATE! Sorry, my life has been hectic, you know, anyway, on with the story!

I do not own the characters or the anime whatsoever! This is a fan made fic and nothing more. I claim no rights to the anime, series, or the characters whatsoever. Please support the official release.

Chapter Eight

Jack slowed his DWheel to a stop on his practice track. He remained on his DWheel while he removed his helmet. He looked up at the sky. He wished that it was at night. He loved looking at the stars. The night sky always brought him comfort. It reminded him of Yusei. "Yusei," he thought. His heart constricted as he pictured Yusei in his mind. He also remembered last night when he made love to him. His heart and body ached for him.

Mina walked up to him.

"Jack," she said as she approached the turboduelist.

"Yes, Mina, what is it?" he asked as his train of thought was broken.

"I was concerned about you, I have been worrying about you since I found out you were in a relationship with someone else," Mina explained hurriedly as she looked into his eyes. He frowned at her.

"Why are you so concerned about my love life all of the sudden?" he growled as he got up quickly from his DWheel. Mina sighed out loud.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again like how you were hurt by Carly!" she said almost yelling. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. Yes, he remembered Carly well. She was his girlfriend for a year and she cheated on him with another person. Plus, she drove him crazy all the time, calling him every ten minutes, starting fights with him because he was talking to someone, sometimes, she started arguments for no good reason. What made things worse that when she cheated on him, it was with Akiza's boyfriend Sayor Divine. Sayor was dating Akiza for a long time when he met Carly and never thought in a million years. Jack and Akiza comforted each other and even became teammates. They became closer as friends as well as formed a brother and sister bond.

When Carly left him, it almost killed him. It tore his whole being apart and left him a broken man. He didn't even left his bedroom for two weeks and he was even given antidepressants and therapy. Since then, Jack swore he would never fall in love with anyone again. Well, that changed when that night a few nights ago, when he met a dark haired angel that had a voice like no other. Jack smiled at the memory of Yusei. He smiled at the thought of seeing Yusei again.

Jack looked at Mina. He smiled a little bit.

"Thank you for being so concerned, but I'm fine now," he said as he walked past her.

"Maybe, but I saw what Carly did to you, I saw you suffer at the hands of that bitch, and I just worry about you. When she was gone, you wouldn't eat, you stayed in bed, you even started drinking and being reckless, plus the therapy and the antidepressants, plus, you changed." Mina stated as she followed him into the condo.

"Please don't remind me of what happened," Jack pleaded as he took a deep sigh and sat down on the couch.

"I know, I don't want you to get hurt again. You are like a brother to me Jack, you Trudge, and Director Godwin are all like family to me. It kills me when one are you guys are suffering," Mina explained. She sat down on the couch next to Jack. Jack sighed again.

MEANWHILE:

Yusei and Crow looked at the song that was written out in front of them.

"I think we finally got it," Crow said smiling as he looked at Yusei. Yusei was smiling too.

"Yeah, me too. Hey wanna perform it today?" Yusei suggested. Crow looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to?" Crow asked. Yusei sighed.

"I want Jack to hear it. It is about him, I think it would be appropriate if he hears it first," Yusei answered. Crow blushed.

"Will it be cool if I asked Kalin to hear it too, I helped you wrote it, it is about him too," Crow replied. Yusei patted him on the back.

"Sure I would love to see the look on their faces, when they both hear it," Yusei answered. Crow looked at him in the face.

"Yusei, I haven't felt so strongly about anyone before," he confessed.

"I know, me too, Jack,…he just well…I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about him, I think I am really in love," Yusei said. Crow smiled.

"Me too," he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm going to text him and ask him to come to rehearsal," he said.

"Hey, I'm going to call Jack to come," Yusei said as he pulled out his own cell phone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie again, but next time, Kalin and Jack will hear the song and you guys will too! Don't worry, it is not a actual famous song made by a famous person. It is an actual poem that I have written that I have changed to a song. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Music of My Heart Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I have been so busy with my bf and my college. Plus, I had to move and get situated. And I am moving again in three weeks, so I wanted to update to distract myself from the stress. So, here you go. Plus, Yusei sings a song that I wrote myself. Enjoy

Chapter Nine

Yusei paced back and forth while he was placing his guitar over his shoulder and rested it against his stomach. This rehearsal was big. He and Crow texted Kalin and Jack so they can see them rehearse. Plus, their recording manager was coming. They told him there was a new song they just wrote and they promised him a great song. A new album was long overdue and if they don't make a new one soon, they would be in trouble. That is how it is in the music business. If they don't keep up, they would be history. Their recording manager was worried.

Then, someone came up behind him, and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a thick Australian accented voice whispered in his ear. Yusei cried out.

"Hey!" he said but he calmed down when he heard the voice.

"Jack," he said smiling as Jack removed his hands. Yusei turned around and greeted with a kiss. His guitar was separating them.

"Hey you, I got your message," Jack said as he pulled away.

"Yeah, me and Crow finished that song I was writing," Yusei replied as he removed his guitar.

"Oh," Jack said surprised.

"Yeah, and it is about you," Yusei explained blushing. Jack's eyes widened at the news.

"I…I don't know what to say, I never been about a song before," he said. He wrapped his arms around Yusei and hugged him. "Thank you, Yusei, you make me the most happiest man alive, I love you,"

Yusei's heart fluttered when he heard that. If this is what love is about, Yusei could drown in it.

"I love you too," he said.

"Hey, how about we go to my penthouse?" Jack suggested.

"After my rehearsal, baby, my recording manager will be here soon, and I promised to perform for him," Yusei answered. Jack almost groaned. He wanted Yusei right now so bad, he was dying every single moment he was away from him.

"Alright fine, but after your rehearsal, you are mine again," he said smiling as he kissed him.

Yusei smiled as he, Crow, Sherry, and Bruno took their positions. Yusei was nervous. His recording manager, Bolt Tanner was expressionless as he looked on.

"Ready?" Yusei asked his bandmates.

"Yeah!" the others said in unison.

Together they began:

"When I see you,

When I see your face,

I am drawn to you

I am in a better place

I feel like I'm falling

Falling in love with you

And if that is true

I never want to go back

I love you so much

I never want to let you go

If you ever leave me

I don't know what to do

A day with you

Is heaven shining down

In my heart,

I know you feel it too

I never known love before

I never thought love was true

You are my light

You brightened up my nights

I love you so much

I never want to let you go

If you ever leave me

I don't know what to do"

They repeated the chorus and both Yusei and Crow did their guitar solos between the verses. Yusei's voice was melodic and was like an angel was singing. Kalin and Jack stood next to each other. Kalin who showed up immediately after Jack greeted Yusei, had a little make out session with Crow. Jack glanced at Kalin and saw a slight tear going down Kalin's cheek from his eye. Jack was truly touched. He was move to. But he was a man that didn't show his emotions in public much but no one could deny the smile on his face or the glimmer in his eyes. Even Carly or Goodwin has never done anything so sweet for him. He felt lucky.

After the song was over, Tanner was clapping and applauding. Other people heard them perform and went to see them. An audience was formed and everything was going crazy. A few fangirls squealed. Yusei was beaming. Jack thought he was an angel.

Placcido was going crazy. He was the whole scene. Tonight, when he sees Yusei alone at anytime, he would have him. There was nothing anyone else will do.

To Be Continued in Chapter Ten

A/N: thanks for baring with me. I will update as soon as possible. Sorry so short, this time, again, I have been busy. UGH! Wish I had more time. 


	10. Chapter 10

Music of My Heart Chapter Ten

A/N: Time for another update! Wow, been real busy lately. Don't worry readers, I haven't given up this story yet. Just that my life became crazy with everything and to cheer myself up, I decided to update this story to distract myself from the chaos.

Chapter Ten

WARNING! Contains lemon. Don't like don't read. Do not bash it either. I support gay rights and I don't like hearing any anti gay stuff.

Do not own the Yugioh 5Ds, or the characters. This is a fanfic and nothing more. I do not make no money off of this.

Jack and Yusei arrived at Jack's penthouse. Yusei was impressed. The fact that Jack came from nowhere in the Satellite and worked hard to become the Turbodueling champion three years running made Yusei respect him more as well as love him more.

After the rehearsal, Tanner told the band that their tour is over. He also told them that while they were relaxing at their homes, they would be recording their new album and their recording company will fund the record. Yusei , Crow, Sherry, and Bruno sighed in relief and was excited and happy at the same time. Crow and Kalin will be using their time to rebuild their relationship. Sherry and Bruno would be doing their thing. Yusei will have a chance to spend time with Jack and be at home, finally. He was in love. Jack became his whole world after one night. Yusei never wanted his own paradise to end. Since his father died, there was a void. Now, he had never been more happier.

Jack led him to the door.

"So, are you gonna be in Neo Domino City a lot longer now that you have to record now?" Jack asked as he unlocked the door.

"Yes, and thank God, I get to stay at home now for a while and relax, and not to worry about everything else. Plus.." he continued as a blush grew, "I get to spend more time with you." Yusei replied. Jack smiled.

"Good, cause I will miss you when you are not by my side," Jack said as he took Yusei's arm and led him in. Yusei gasped. The room was dim and the only source of light were the candles. Yusei saw Jasmine flowers with roses in vases. He slowly walked around the room, taking it in. Jack walked up to him. Then he pulled out a banquent of the same flowers. He also had a bottle of champagne. Yusei smiled and accepted the flowers.

"I was thinking about having a nice celebration, just for us your new recording contract, my own successes, and to celebrate us," Jack said seductively and poured the champagne into two glasses. Yusei took one glass and sipped it.

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"I know it might been a little corny, but I thought you appreciate it," Jack said. Then he led Yusei to the couch and they sat down next to each other. Then Yusei kissed him open mouthed. Jack was surprised but received the kiss and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you so much Jack," Yusei said as he ended the kiss, no one has ever been this nice to me." Jack smiled.

"You are my shining star, baby, I will try to do everything I can to make you happy," Jack replied. Then he grabbed Yusei and laid him down on the floor. Yusei laid on his back and placed his flowers and the glasses aside. Then they removed their clothes as they had a make out session of kissing, holding, cuddling, and fondling. Jack kissed Yusei's lips, neck, cheeks, and chest. Yusei panted and gasped when Jack inserted his coaxed lubed fingers inside of him.

"Oh God, Jack," he moaned. Jack felt his heart flip flopped in his chest when he heard Yusei say his name. Yusei wrapped his arms around him and held him close. A few tears came out from his eyes and he struggled not to shed them. Jack noticed and kissed them away.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. Then he found his sweet spot. Yusei cried out. He moaned and he arched his back. Then Jack removed his fingers and slowly inserted his manhood. Yusei moaned and held Jack close to him. Jack went slow until he found his sweet spot again. Then when he heard Yusei moan he went harder and faster. Yusei wrapped his legs around him and cried out. Jack slipped his arms around him and held Yusei close to him. Yusei cried out his name over and over again. Jack started to pump him until they both felt like they were going to explode. Yusei came all over their chests and Jack came a second later. Yusei let out an angelic moan and Jack grunted and buried his face in Yusei's neck. Yusei turned his head and looked at the flowers. He quietly slipped a Jasmine flower behind his ear. Jack laughed when he saw that. He kissed Yusei again.

End of chapter ten. TO BE CONTINUED…

Story is not done yet. Don't worry I will update soon. More hot steamy stuff later. *evil smile*


	11. Chapter 11

Music of my Heart Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Disclaimer: This is a fan fic and nothing more. I do not claim any rights to the anime or the characters whatsoever. I do not own the characters or the anime. They are all owned by their respective owners. Do not flame. Plus, this is yaoi, boy x boy. Don't like don't read.

Jack and Yusei held each other in their arms the next morning. They moved to the bed after their "activities" and fell fast asleep. They woke up and just held themselves there. Yusei studied Jack's face as he slept. Jack's eyes were closed. He wasn't snoring and he was breathing soundly. Yusei smiled as he stroked Jack's hair. Then, he stroked the braids that hung down his face. Then, he felt a strong arm wrapped around him. Jack sighed when he woke up.

"Hey," Jack said as he pulled Yusei close to him.

"Hey," Yusei said as he cuddled closer.

"Thank you for the song you sang, the way you were struggling with it, it seemed like you couldn't write a love song to save your life," Jack replied. Yusei smiled.

"Well, you were my inspiration," Yusei said as he leaned in and gave Jack a peck on the lips. Jack smiled.

"Anything I can do to help," he said. Then, Jack slowly sat up.

"Hey, I don't have anything planned today, do you want to spend it with me?" he asked.

"I love to, I don't have anything to do either anyway, who knows, with you, I might have more inspiration if you know what I mean," Yusei said with a seductive smile. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I think we both need a day off," he complained.

"You and me both, love," Jack agreed.

(Later on that morning)

"Oh…oh my God…..Jack!" Yusei screamed as he came all over his and Jack's chests. Jack grunted and groaned as he thrust Yusei into the shower wall. Then, his body shook as he came inside of Yusei. The water turned from hot to lukewarm. The pearl white liquid that came out of Yusei ran down their legs. Jack leaned to him and kissed Yusei passionately on the lips.

"Oh God Yusei I am glad I met you," he said as he hugged his koi.

"Me too," Yusei agreed. He groaned. He was sore from the night before, and from what happened just now a few minutes before.

"Hey, do you want to go on our bikes for a while, that one night was fun, we could go where ever you want to go, no matter where, whatever you want to go," Jack suggested.

"Sure, but can we get cleaned up first?" Yusei asked.

(After they ate breakfast and cleaned up)

They raced through the streets of Neo Domino City, Yusei wanted to show Jack where he grew up, just like Jack showed him where he grew up. He decided to take Jack to his childhood home, a home that he shared with at first both of his parents, then just him and his father. They arrived at a big white house at the end of the Tops neighborhood. It was a huge house. Jack was in awe of it. He and Jack parked their DWheels and walked up.

"Is this where you live?" Jack asked as Yusei took his hand and led him to the house.

"Yep, it was my dad's but I bought when I sold my first album, I guess I just can't let it go," he answered with a sigh.

Yusei took Jack a tour of the house. He shown him the entire house, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen, living room, everywhere, even the backyard and the garden his father built. It was originally built for his mother, but he still kept the garden going in honor of his late wife. There was a swingset that his father built for him. Yusei went to it and sat down on one of the swings and Jack went behind him. He gently pushed him.

"You bring out the best in me, you know that?" Jack asked.

"I do huh?" Yusei asked.

"Really Yusei, you are not like everyone else who is only after my money or the simple fact that I am a celebrity or anything," Jack answered. Yusei looked at him.

"I'm glad," Yusei said. Then, he smiled. "Hey, I don't mean to brag but I can cook real well, maybe if you want I can cook for us tonight," Yusei suggested. Jack smiled. He pulled Yusei close to him and hugged him.

"I would like that," he said. Then, Yusei's cell phone rang. It was a manager Tanner telling him that Yusei was scheduled for a photo shoot tomorrow, with Jack and Jack's dueling team and the rest of Yusei's band mates. Yusei groaned. Sometimes being a celebrity wasn't like it seemed to be.

(Later on that night)

After dinner, Yusei was on the couch at his house, strumming his guitar and writing words on paper.

"What are you writing about baby?" Jack asked as he walked in and sat down next to him with two cups of coffee.

"Just writing another song," Yusei answered.

"Can I hear it?" he asked.

"Well, it's not finished yet but yeah you can," Yusei answered.

"You are the best thing

You are the one for me

Let's start this now

Let's go make our dreams come true

You are the best thing

That ever happened to me

I'm happy that I found you

I'm complete now

I never known what this feeling is

I never known how the heart feels

I never known until you came along

I never want to let you go

Never want I never want to

I never want you to leave

I never want to let you go

Never want I never want to

I never want to let go of you"

Yusei sang softly as he played the notes of the guitar. Jack moved closer and kissed him on the lips.

"The song is only halfway there," Yusei explained.

"It's fine," Jack said as he held him close.

While Jack was starting to make love to Yusei, there was someone watching. It was the same one who attacked Yusei in the nightclub and stalked him in the hotel lobby. He touched himself when he saw Yusei's clothes being taken off. "I will have Yusei I will have him," he thought bitterly as he watched and heard Yusei's moans and Jack carried him upstairs.

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Music of my Heart Chapter Twelve:

A/N: This is a fan fic and nothing more. I make no money off of this and I do not own the characters or the anime. They are all owned by their respective owners. Do not flame! I noticed that while I was busy with some things, a lot of people faved and followed my story. So, I decided to take a time out and update this story.

*hands out cookies*

Enjoy this chappie!

The stranger readied himself so he will be ready when he will have the chance. The second Yusei was alone at anytime, he would grab him and take him away and have him as his own. He heard Yusei moan when he climbed up the stairs to the balcony and looked in as Jack laid Yusei down on the bed. He looked in the window, he touched himself when he heard him moan.

(Meanwhile)

"Jack can I ask you something?" Yusei asked as Jack reached into the drawer in the nightstand that was right next to the bed.

"Yes, what is it?" Jack asked as he grabbed the strawberry scented lube that Yusei had.

"I was wondering if you want too, if I could be on top, not dominating, but you know like…I…you…know…" Yusei began to ask with an innocent blush on his face. Jack smiled.

"Well, I must admit, I never did that before, but sure if you want to try it, then it's okay," Jack answered. He kissed him open mouthed and they rolled to the middle of the bed. Yusei was on top of Jack and they removed the other's clothing. Yusei looked at Jack's well endowed manhood.

"Can I touch your…" Yusei asked as he stared at it. Jack smiled. He placed his arms around his waist.

"Sure, you can do whatever you want to me," Jack answered. "Maybe I might regret that," he thought as Yusei wrapped his fingers around Jack. Yusei bent his head down and licked the top of his manhood. Jack gasped.

"Yusei, can you…I mean…if you want to…" Jack began. Then, Yusei put it in his mout and his head started to bob up and down slow at first but picked up the pace when he heard Jack pant and make soft moans. Jack laid his head back and closed his eyes and let the pleasure run through him. He was in heaven when Yusei hummed.

"Yusei," he whispered. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, he wanted to be so close to him emotionally as well as physically. He remembered Carly his last girlfriend. He remembered the heartbreak he went through when she cheated on him with that Misty girl. He swore that he would never love again. When she found out some things about him and when she tried to change from the humble, free spirited man t a snobby celebrity. Yusei, on the other hand, accepted him and his friends, was sweet to him, opened up to him and made him feel loved. He was truly in love with the man that even wrote him a song, a person who was his secret crush. Jack felt himself when Yusei removed his mouth and applied the lube. Then, he applied the lube inside of him.

"Let me," Jack said. Jack lubed his fingers and inserted them inside Yusei's tight body. Yusei moaned and placed his hands on Jack's broad and muscular chest.

"Jack…I…Oh…my…God…" he moaned loudly as Jack hit his sweet spot. He closed his eyes. Jack watched in fascination as Yusei was in ecstasy. Then, Jack grabbed his hips and placed Yusei over his growing erection. Then, he shoved it into him. Yusei cried out and arched his back. Yusei rode him vigorously as Jack thrust into him slow at first and then he went harder and faster. He moaned as he went harder and faster inside as Yusei rode with him and arched his back and felt himself about to come.

"Jack…I…am…coming…I can't hold on….Oh my God!" Yusei cried out as he felt himself come and spilled his seed all over Jack's chest. Jack came a second later. He grunted and pulled Yusei close. But Yusei grabbed a small blanket and rubbed Jack's chest and himself off.

"Sorry," Yusei said smiling. Jack laughed it off and pulled him close.

"Messy," he teased as he held Yusei and kissed him on the lips.

(The next morning)

In the morning, Yusei woke up with the sleeping form of Jack next to him. He smiled as he felt Jack's chest go up and down. Jack had an arm around him and he was sleeping soundly. He held Yusei close to him. Yusei yawned and stretched his arms and legs. He smiled when he thought about fixing Jack some breakfast. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. When he got dressed and went downstairs, he went to the kitchen to find something to make. Then, he heard a crash. Yusei gasped and went to the source. Yusei screamed. Placcido, the one who nearly raped him and stalked him was there. He broke in through the glass back door by shattering it to pieces.

"Hey Yusei," he sneered.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

Music of my Heart Chapter Thirteen:

A/N: I do not own the characters or the anime. They are all owned by their respective owners. I claim no rights to the characters or the anime. DO NOT FLAME! This is a fic and nothing more. This contains boy x boy love. Yaoi. If this bothers you, then don't read.

"Oh my God," Yusei said as he backed up to the counter. Placcido smiled as he walked up to him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Yusei cried out as he searched for a weapon to defend himself.

"Yusei, you still have a great body, and I still want you," Placcido said as he was so close, Yusei could smell his bad breath. Yusei felt a handle of a steak knife that was behind him.

Jack woke up disappointed that Yusei wasn't beside him. He sighed. He slowly sat up and yawned. He looked around Yusei's bedroom and remembered where he was. He looked around again and admired the room. It was a nice, pleasant room. The house was a big yet simple country house. He could picture Yusei as a child running around playing and having a loving father to care and love for him. Then, he heard Yusei cry out downstairs. He quickly got up and ran downstairs.

Placcido advanced on Yusei. Yusei grabbed the knife but before he could use it to protect himself, Placcido saw it and wrestled it from his hand.

"Jack! Please help me!" he screamed as he tried to fight him off.

"Yusei!" Jack screamed out as he went into the kitchen. He saw the love of his life fighting for his own life. HE ran to them. Yusei cried out. Placcido pulled away with the knife that was covered in blood. Yusei had tears in his eyes as he held his side, that had drops of blood coming out of him. Then, Jack ran to Placcido and punched him and kicked and beat him. Yusei fell to his knees and gasped for air. Jack and Placcido fought over the knife. Jack was physically stronger and mentally stronger from fighting in the streets of the Satellite. He grabbed the knife and held it over Placcido who was lying on the floor, beaten.

"You fucker! You tried to rape him and now you stabbed him! You are never going to hurt him or anyone ever fucking again, damn it!" Jack said as he stabbed Placcido in the chest.

While Placcido bled to death, Jack scooped up Yusei who was fighting from passing out from the lack of blood and the pain.

"Jack…you stopped….him.I…" Yusei began but he slowly closed his eyes. He was having trouble breathing.

"Yusei! NO!" Jack cried out as he reached for Yusei's phone to call 911.

(After Yusei went to the hospital)

Yusei laid in the hospital bed. He was unconscious and his face was pale. He had an oxygen mask over his face. He looked weak. Everyone showed up to the hospital with jack. Jack's team, who raced with him on the track, came to the hospital to support Jack and Yusei. Akiza first met Yusei through Jack and wanted them to become friends. Now, from what she heard, Yusei may not make it through the night. Crow punched his fist to the wall.

"Damn it! I am such a fucking idiot! I should've chased that bitch and killed myself!" Crow cried out with tears in his eyes. Kalin went to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Crow, now stop it! You cannot blame yourself for this," he said as he held his boyfriend close and comforted him. Jack watched the scene while he was waiting for the doctor. This morning, he was thinking about a way to propose to Yusei. Now, he was afraid he will never see him again. He looked up at the ceiling. "Please God, I don't ask for much in life, but please save him, save him for me," he prayed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yusei, Yusei Fudo?" a doctor called out.

"Dear God, please let him live," Jack said to himself as he greeted the doctor.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

Music of my Heart Chapter Fourteen:

Chapter Fourteen:

A/N: I do not own the characters or the anime. I do not claim any copyrights to them. Yugioh and Yugioh 5Ds are all owned by their respective owners and I credit them. DO NOT FLAME!

"We had to do emergency surgery on him, but we think that he will pull through, but he must stay in the hospital for a week or two, the knife just barely missed his vital organs and he did lose a lot of blood. Luckily, we had enough blood donations with Yusei's blood type," the doctor explained. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Jack was speechless. He looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you," he mouthed.

"Are you Jack?" the doctor asked him. Jack looked at the doctor.

"Yes, why?" Jack asked.

"Yusei was asking for you, he said something about he wanted to look at you one last time, but he was slipping into unconscious when he said that, I think he wants to see you," the doctor explained. Jack sighed.

When Jack entered the hospital room, he was shocked when he saw his koi laying on a bed, with an IV hooked up to him. Yusei was awake and smiled even though he looked like he was under pain medications.

"Yusei thank goodness you are awake," Jack said as he walked up to him. Jack pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. He slowly put Yusei's hand into his. Yusei smiled when he looked into those eyes of Jack and gave them a slight squeeze.

"Jack, I am so glad you are here, I am so happy to see you," Yusei said.

"You are under a lot of drugs, aren't you?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Morphine," Yusei answered. Jack smiled and kissed Yusei on the hand.

"I was so scared, Yusei are you sure you are okay?" Jack replied.

"Yeah but the doctor wants me to stay," Yusei answered.

"Yes I know, they told me," Jack agreed. Then he leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Jack said.

"Me too," Yusei said.

(A Few Months Later)

Yusei, Crow, and the rest of Stardust was back on stage. Yusei was singing and he and Crow were doing their guitar solos. Jack and Kalin were watching from the front row. Yusei had a ring on his finger. It was an engagement ring that Jack gave when he proposed to him when Yusei left the hospital. Crow and Kalin were engaged too. Kalin just asked Crow the night before this day. Yusei winked at Jack when he noticed him. Jack blew him a kiss.

"This is definitely playing the music of my heart up, of course Yusei's voice is always music to my heart," Jack thought as he and Kalin watched their loves play and sing all night to a crowd of onlookers, fans and fellow turbo duelists on the last day of turbo duels of the season. The stars shone brightly as Yusei's and Jack's hearts grew brightly with their own music.

THE END

A/N Please rate and review! I know what you are thinking, aaaawww! It is over already! Darn! Yes, this fic is over and done for good, but guess what I have more planned! But I will let you guys decide, on which one, one where Yusei is a drug addict and he needs Jack to get him off drugs and rescue him from his drugdealer, a story about Yusei and his father being reunited, or a yaoi fan fic containing Yusei, Jack, Dr. Fudo and Roman? How about a fic that has Kingcrabshipping and Prideshipping? I will let you guys decide. Until then, *hands out cookies and brownies* thanks for reading!


End file.
